New Friend
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: A new girl moves into Leslie's house. When Jesse tells her of Terabithia, he instantly becomes her friend. But what if The Dark Master takes her? Rated K . bY eVaNgeLInE sHadOW


Title Of Story: New Friend

Author: Evangeline Shadow

Title of Chapter: Discovering Terabithia.

Summary: A new girl moves into Leslie's home. She is just like her. When Jesse tells her about Terabithia, and instantly becomes her friend. But what if Scott Hoager and Gary Fletcher have something to say?

Chapter 1

"Jesse, I know your still upset about….you know but there is a new girl next door. Her parents are writers too! If fact, she is a lot like You know and her name is-" Maybelle started.

"Maybelle, I don't wanna know!" I shoved my head back under the blanket. No-one can replace Leslie. I repeat, No-One, not even this new girl. I heard Maybelle huff and walk out. God she is annoying for a 7-year old. Yes, I am now 13. I have a girlfriend called Mia Greengrass.

"Jesse! Come here!" My dad called. I trudged downstairs and walked over to him. "What?"

"We are meeting the neighbours. Mr and Mrs Black. Get dressed." He shoved a t shirt and jeans at me and I got changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Black's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mum knocked on the door. I sighed, she combed my hair! I quickly messed it up. A tall blond woman opened the door.

"Hello, Im Eleanor. Come in. You must be Mr and Mrs Aarons. And you must be Jesse and Maybelle."

We walked in and she shut the door. The house looked different. The golden wall was replaced with a silver, the flowers were replaced with photos of 3 kids.

"Are these your kids?" Maybelle pointed to a picture.

Two girls and one boy.

The boy had messy blond hair and he was giving the youngest a piggyback.

The youngest had straw-coloured hair in Plaits.

The middle had dark blonde hair, the same length as Leslie's. She had smiling blue eyes and her height and frame was a lot like Leslie too. Still, Leslie is in heaven now, a better place.

"Yes, that's Will, my oldest son, that's Keely my youngest daughter and that is Kyla will be in your class Jesse, please look after her, she isn't good at making friends." I nodded.

"Will! Keely! Kyla!" Mrs Black called. The 3 kids came in from the room next door.

"Jesse, Maybelle go with Will, Luna and Kelly to the garden." Dad said.

"Umm, Its Keely." Keely said.

"Keely, what a lovely name." Will showed us to the garden.

"Ok guys, Im gonna see my girlfriend, you guys do something." Will left to be joined by a girl.

"Umm, Hi! Im Kyla." She told me.

"Im Jesse. Your gonna be in my class. More then likely on my table. That'll be Layla, Mia, Scott, Gary and you." Poor girl, stuck with a Scroager.

"Jesse! Time to go home! You got school tomorrow!" Mum called.

"Bye Kyla."

"Bye Jesse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kyla Black. She has recently moved next to Mr Aarons so be kind and friendly. Miss Black you can sit on Jesse's table." I looked up to see Kyla walking to out table and sat down.

"Hey, If you wanna make friends, stay away from Jesse, he's a nutcase." Scott told her edging up to her. I saw her edge further away from him.

"I can make my own friends thank-you." TAKE THAT SCOTT!

"Ok Class, heres your homework, goodbye." Mr Kolwaski finished before handing us sheets. I read the top.

**Partner Exercise**

"Oh Yay! Jesse, Ill be with you?" No! Im sick of her wanting to be with me every second of the day.

"Actually Im with Kyla." Her head pricked up.

"Actually, _I _don't care. You're _my _boyfriend not _her's!_ If you go with _her _we are **over!**"

"Ok. Kyla we'll do it at my house." Mia's face turned red.

"Fine! Scott! You, me, partners." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doing Homework~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok so we have to write a 1 page story on whatever we like." _Easy, Terabithia. _

"Sounds Simple. You choose the baseline and Ill write."

"No, I write."

"No way, boy handwriting sucks, no offence." That's what Leslie said to me.

"Ok." She started writing and I looked over her shoulder. She looked up at me and I kissed her.


End file.
